identityvfandomcom-20200223-history
Helena Adams
Helena Adams, or The Mind's Eye, is one of 20 Survivors currently featured in Identity V. Overview Helena Adams is a blind woman, possessing a cane to locate various objects around her. Because of this, she cannot carry any items except for the cane. The only exception is in Pack Hunter mode, where all survivors are allowed to hold two items. Her personal external trait, Echo , allows her to locate the Hunter, touched Cipher Machines, and any moving survivors. The strike of her cane will cause a loud thud heard throughout the map to all players. Her vision is very limited, and colors are dulled. When she strikes her cane, she grants herself temporary vision. However, the hunter can use the direction of the sound from the strike to locate the Mind's Eye. Background Helena lost her vision in a fever when she was 1 year old, but she still learned how to read and write from her parents and a tutor. However, Helena has a greater ambition: getting a college degree. Can the owner of Oletus Manor pay for her tuition? That's what the braille invitation letter suggested, at least. She is based on a real historical figure, Helen Adams Keller. Although unlike Keller, who was both blind and deaf, Helena can hear. External Traits Deduction Target # Family #: My...most precious treasure #* Basic Objective: Encounter 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Encounter 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Encounter 3 teammates #; Conclusion #: A photo: A middle-aged man wearing glasses is standing in front of a hospital bed, looking down at the girl lying in it. # Father's Gift #: If possible, I would like to give her my eyes. #* Basic Objective: Use Echo to discover Hunters 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Use Echo to discover Hunters 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Use Echo to discover Hunters 3 times #; Conclusion #: "Bring this cane and listen intently to the sound it makes when it hits the ground." # Change #: She's too young, she won't understand a change like this. #* Basic Objective: Use pallets to stun hunters 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Use pallets to stun hunters 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Use pallets to stun hunters 3 times #; Conclusion #: Father's diary 1: Helena has become irritable and has begun to break her toys. The doctor said this was normal behavior and that I should think of a way to settle her down. Perhaps giving her more toys will work. # Private Tutor #: Special children require special care. #* Basic Objective: 100% decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: 200% decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: 300% decoding progress #; Conclusion #: Every teacher is capable of leading children into the classroom, but not every teacher manages to teach them anything useful. # Talent #: When god closes a door, another is opened. #* Basic Objective: Reach 400% cipher machine decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: Reach 400% cipher machine decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: Reach 400% cipher machine decoding progress #; Conclusion #: Helena, I am amazed and proud of your comprehension and ability to learn. # An Obedient Child #: Helena, control your actions. #* Basic Objective: 50% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: 70% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: 100% co-op decoding progress #; Conclusion #: A photo: A young female teacher is standing behind Helena with her hands on the girl's shoulders. # Hope #: Some people are unable to get up after a fall and some garner strength from it. #* Basic Objective: Successfully heal teammates 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Successfully heal teammates 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Successfully heal teammates 3 times #; Conclusion #: Hiring a tutor is the right decision. I never thought about a special child like her. I can get to this point. You are a little poet in my Helena. # Uncontrollable #: To become an unprecedented hero, you have to take on many roles which you will only perform once. #* Basic Objective: Escape from a hunter's pursuit 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from a hunter's pursuit 1 time #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from a hunter's pursuit 2 times #; Conclusion #: Father's diary 3: Helena has good ears. I don't understand why she would say that. # Seize the Moment #: Weakness can also be turned into a weapon. #* Basic Objective: Escape via the dungeon #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete by escaping via the dungeon #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete by escaping via the dungeon #; Conclusion #: I will turn you into a miracle, Helena. A miracle that will never again be replicated. # Honest Life #: Everyone needs an opportunity such as this, even if only once. #* Basic Objective: Rescue 1 survivor from rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 2 survivors from rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 3 survivors from rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: I want to make a choice with my own will, although I have not yet made clear what this intention is. But people always have to take this step, don't they? Trivia * She is based on Helen Keller. * Helen Keller was both blind and deaf, but Helena is not deaf.